finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Crystal (term)
The Earth Crystal is a recurring plot element in the Final Fantasy series. One of the four elemental Crystals, it holds the energy of Earth, one of the prime elements, and it is associated with the power of earth and life, and the soil's prosperity and decay. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Earth Crystal can be found in the Cavern of Earth in the original ''Final Fantasy and it is the first crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. Beginning twenty years before the rise of the Warriors of Light, Lich begun to drain its power, causing the soil around the town of Melmond to decay. After it is defeated at the Cavern of Earth, the Earth Crystal is restored to its original shine. ''Final Fantasy III .]] The Earth Crystal can be found in the Ancients' Maze surrounding the Crystal Tower in ''Final Fantasy III and it is the fourth crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. After all of the elemental shards are obtained, the Warriors of Light gain access to the area where the Ancients' Maze is located and engage Titan, who kept the Crystal corrupted as ordered by Xande, in battle. After restoring the Crystal, it grants the Warriors more jobs, Shaman, Warlock, and Summoner in the NES version and Black Belt, Devout, Magus, Summoner, Sage, and Ninja in the DS version. A Dark Earth Crystal exists as well to counter the Earth Crystal, in the World of Darkness. It is kept by the fiend Ahriman. ''Final Fantasy IV The Earth Crystal is kept by the forest kingdom of Troia, and is the cause of the prosperity of this kingdom. It is stolen by the Dark Elf from the Lodestone Cavern, although it is retrieved by Cecil and his team, and used as trade coin in exchange for the White Mage Rosa. This is the fourth crystal to be obtained by Golbez. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Earth Crystal is taken by Palom and Leonora when the Mysterious Girl attacks Troia with the Red Wings, and the two flee to the Lodestone Cavern to prevent the soldiers from pursuing them. The two reach the Crystal Room and put the Earth Crystal in the altar, but its light revives the Dark Elf, who attacks them. The Mysterious Girl arrives and saves them by summoning Shiva to destroy the Dark Elf's dragon form, then demands the Crystal. Palom and Leonora fail to defeat her and are frozen by Shiva's Diamond Dust, the Earth Crystal passing to the Mysterious Girl's hands. In the Depths of the True Moon, all eight Crystals including the Earth Crystal are retrieved by the party and their light used to defeat the Creator. Final Fantasy V .]] The Earth Crystal is kept by the kingdom of Ronka, and was used by the population centuries ago, before its fall. It is the fourth crystal visited by the Warriors of Light. Along with the other crystals, it seals Exdeath on their planet. Thirty years after Exdeath is sealed, the Ronka Ruins arise again, and the Warriors of Light come aboard it. Inside, they find King Tycoon, who is possessed by Exdeath and successfully destroys the crystal. Immediately, Exdeath breaks free from his seal, and only with Krile's surprising intervention, the Warriors of Light leave the ruins alive. The Ronka Ruins do not hold their levitation for too long after the crystal is destroyed, and it soon falls on the ground where it rose from. The party is given the Dragoon, the Samurai, the Chemist, and the Dancer Jobs afterward. In the epilogue, the Earth Crystal is stored inside the Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Crystal of Earth is located in the Bone Dungeon near Foresta and is the first crystal visited by Benjamin. It is corrupted by the Flamerus Rex, which causes the dense forests to wither and decay. When restored by Benjamin and Tristam, the forests of Foresta are revived. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' Category: Miscellaneous